vermintide2fandomcom-20200214-history
Moving Efficiently Towards Endgame
How to efficiently make your way towards the endgame, by u/octonus Nothing in this guide is worth anything if you don't enjoy playing this way. Prioritize having fun - this isn't a race. I wrote this with V1 players in mind, people are most excited about seeing the higher difficulties and the toughest challenges as soon as they can. Synopsis The fundamental idea in this guide is as follows: don't save many resources for later. Use everything right away, so that you can make the leveling process easier and faster. Time spent on low level runs is time that would be better spent later on failing at Lord difficulty :P A player's first goal is to get one character leveled moderately high (15-20). This is the point where orange items become more common, and the high power trinkets the character has will greatly speed progression for successive characters leveled. Running Maps Speed is the main goal for players looking to level their characters. Many fast failures and fast successes will give more experience than a smaller number of guaranteed successes. Since pub groups rarely move at a consistent pace, it will work better if you have a group of friends who also want to move quickly through the map. Also, playing with friends is much more fun. The difficulty played should be the highest where the group has a reasonable chance of success. Boxes/Chests Most boxes should be opened up as soon as a player gets them. The boxes from the various difficulties have hard power caps, so there is little point in saving them. Though boxes scale to some degree with the level a player has when they are opened, not opening boxes will put a player behind the power curve, and slow down the leveling process greatly. Without opening chests, you will also lack the scrap you need to craft items. The level up chests can be saved if a player chooses, as they currently scale with the level when opened. This may be changed at a later date. Choosing Items Intially, items should be chosen based exclusively on the power level of the item. After a few maps, a player will find they prefer certain weapons, and use those. Crafting Any items with low power levels should be immediately salvaged. If a character has slots that have much lower power levels than the other slots, the player should craft new items to fill those slots. Once item power reaches around 200 (the cap for Champion boxes), upgrades will become less common. At this point it may become worthwhile to optimize passives and traits. I believe that the best passives are attack speed, crit chance, and crit power, though the others can be very useful as well. Traits should be chosen based on your play style. Other thoughts While you are leveling, try to learn some basic mechanics. These skills may not seem that important at lower difficulties, but you will eventually have to learn them if you intend on playing Lord. Don't get burned out, and don't get frustrated. Try to avoid running "optimal" maps over and over, and if you get annoyed at your team, just take a break. I look forward to seeing you in my games. Category:Guides